Lonely Pilgrimage
by Mi-chan original
Summary: Mais que sont les héritières Kushinada en fin de compte ? Pourquoi Kusanagi atil été choisi, lui, pour les protéger ? Et si Momiji perdait le contrôle d'elle même...
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapitre 1: « Elles ne connaissent pas elles-mêmes le pouvoir dont-elles disposent… »

Tokyo, institut de surveillance :

- La nuit est déjà tombée ? S'écria Momiji. Oh non je vais être en retard !

- En retard ? T'as vraiment une toute petite mémoire. Mais comment fais-tu ? Répondit une voix féminine en riant.

-Oh ça va n'en rajoute pas Kusanagi me dit assez souvent que je suis une tête de linotte…

-Et il a pas tort.

-Arrêtes j'te dit. C'est pas drôle. Ce soir Koume va présenter le bébé à tout le monde. Kunikida et Takeuchi ont préparé tout un ram dam pour l'occasion.

- Ah oui c'est vrai elle a accouché. Je me demande si le bébé est aussi bagarreur que sa maman …

Momiji éclata de rire.

- Ah ça y'a des chances vu tous les coups de pieds dont elle a put se plaindre au cours de la grossesse.

- Rhaaaa mais pourquoi je suis coincée ici moi pendant cette période…

- C'est ta faute t'avais qu'à pas retourner aux Etats-Unis.

- Oui mais…

- Oh pardon, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça c'est ton pays d'origine. Mais tu sais il m'arrive souvent d'être maladroite. Je veux pas mal faire mais c'est systématique à chaque fois je…

-Oui oui, c'est bon . Il faudrait plus que ça pour me vexer.

Momiji sourit . Mais il lui arrivait souvent de s'inquiéter pour Valencia. Elle n'avait plus de famille désormais. Elle était restée au Japon jusqu'au mariage de Koume et Yaegashi. Elle était ensuite retournée dans son pays natal avec Sakura et avait intégré la même organisation gouvernementale que cette dernière. Elle ne savait pas comment au juste mais Sakura en était mécontente. Elle disait que de toute façon elle ne laisserait pas une gamine comme Valencia lui piquer la vedette…enfin bon.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que lorsque tu reviendras au Japon ce sera ta fête..

-J'espère bien mais en attendant ce sera la tienne si tu continues à bavasser avec moi. Aller file je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer la colère de Koume si tu es en retard par ma faute.

- Mais non. Et puis de toute façon Kusanagi doit venir me chercher . Bon aller j'y vais . Portes -toi bien Valencia.

- Toi aussi Momiji bye.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Depuis le départ de son amie , Momiji avait tenu à ce qu'elles gardent le contact. On pouvait trouver cela étonnant compte tenu de la tournure qu'avait prise le début de leur relation. Momiji ayant craint de voir en Valencia une rivale, mais finalement elles avaient tout naturellement su s'entendre ( une fois tout quiproquo dissipé).

Massant sa nuque endolorie par de longues heures penchée sur son ordinateur Momiji éteignit son PC et les lumières avant de sortir de l'institut. Il était étonnant qu'elle s'en sorte aussi bien dans ses travaux ici, sachant qu'à la fac elle ramait comme une folle. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour réussir son concours (in extremis il est vrai). Momiji se rendit alors sous le cerisier de Susano-wo. C'est là que Kusanagi devait venir la chercher. Mais il n'était pas encore là. Depuis toutes ces années le mystère n'était toujours pas entièrement résolu. Mais peut être les solutions existaient elles ailleurs…Dans leur lutte contre les Aragamis, ils s'étaient beaucoup basés sur la science mais il restait une part que même la science ne pouvais expliquer. Après tout le Matsuri , les Kushinada et les pouvoirs de Susano-wo n'étaient pas des notions clairement définies. On avait cru que le pouvoir des Kushinada se révélaient à leur mort. Et puis finalement on avait découvert le Matsuri. Momiji s'était depuis lors souvent demandé si au fond d'elle-même ne se cachait pas un pouvoir encore inconnu…

- J'en reviens toujours là, murmura-t-elle. Au fond je n'évolue pas . Comme ma relation avec Kusanagi.

Elle soupira.

-Dès que je me retrouve seule ici à te contempler j'en reviens toujours à ces interrogations là. Mais tu ne m'apporteras pas de réponses n'est-ce pas ?

Un brise se leva, les feuilles volèrent et le chant de l'arbre s'éleva. Lorsqu'elle était vraiment seule ici et qu'elle se concentrait sur le vent elle croyait parfois entendre véritablement une voix chanter dans un murmure…

- Allez, dit-elle. Pour une fois que j'ai le temps.

Elle alla alors poser ses deux mains et son front contre le tronc de l'arbre. Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait elle avait l'impression de pouvoir discerner à travers l'écorce l'écoulement de la sève, en un rythme régulier et calme. Etait-ce le pouls de Susano-wo ? Ou était-ce celui de sa sœur ? Car après tout elle aussi reposait à ses côtés. Elle avait choisi de demeurer auprès de lui. _Jusqu'à ce que le Japon ait à nouveau besoin de nous_, avait-elle dit…Momiji ne l'avait connu qu'à travers le combat qu'elle avait mené face aux Aragamis. Il lui arrivait par moment de regretter que ces derniers les aient si injustement séparées. Après tout, elles étaient jumelles et n'avaient pas eu la chance de réellement pouvoir se connaître.

-Mais si ça se trouve on se serait sans cesse crêper le chignon hein ?

Peut être en réponse à sa plaisanterie, Momiji sentit brusquement une onde étrange venir perturber les pulsations.

- Quoi ?

Momiji décolla alors le front de l'arbre et ouvrit les yeux. Et elle vit avec horreur le décor se changer sous ses yeux. Derrière le cerisier Tokyo avait place à un environnement montagneux. Et non loin de là gisait un Aragami. Momiji restait pétrifiée de peur et d'incompréhension. C'était impossible. Il n'en existait plus.

Un jeune homme apparut alors. Il lui tournait le dos. Plutôt grand et athlétique , il avait cependant une étrange chevelure verte. Il était au milieu de l'Aragami, ce dernier étant immense et pourvu de nombreux bras semble-t-il. Il plongea la main vers quelque chose et en retira une épée couverte de sang de l'Aragami en question. Le jeune homme considéra l'épée d'une étrange façon…

- Kusanagi, murmura-t-il. Que vais-je faire de toi ?

-Ku…sanagi ? bégaya Momiji.

Une jeune femme en Yukata traditionnel apparut alors. Momiji hoqueta de stupeur. Elles avaient exactement le même visage. Seule la couleur de leur yeux différaient. Ceux de la femme étaient jaunes ambrés. Et sa chevelure était incroyablement longue et brune au reflet bleuté. _Comme Kaede mais en beaucoup plus foncés_, songea Momiji.

- Que faites vous là Hime-sama ? demanda alors le jeune homme.

- Je …Je ne pouvais pas rester tranquille , j'avais si peur.

- Hime-sama…

- J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne vous tue vous aussi. Comme il a dévoré mes sœurs…

La voix de la jeune femme s'étrangla. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Est-il …mort ?

- Oui Hime-sama vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, ni vous , ni vos parents .

- Vous…vous avez risqué votre vie…

- Vous aussi en venant ici.

- Mais je…

Momiji pouvait parfaitement sentir la peur de la jeune femme et le chagrin qu'elle portait.

- J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir posséder votre force. J'aurais tellement voulu…sauver mes sœurs…

La jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. Le jeune homme la saisit par ses manches et la propulsa dans ses bras.

- Merci.., murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Oh merci…

- C'est fini à présent Hime-sama.

La serrant étroitement contre lui il poursuivit :

- Si vous m'épousez je pourrais peut être vous octroyez cette force…

La jeune femme releva alors le visage vers l'homme en question:

- Quoi ?

Momiji ne comprenait pas. La situation lui apparaissait clair à ceci prêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas ces deux personnes, qu'elle se demandait pourquoi cette femme lui ressemblait autant et surtout pourquoi était-elle là ?

Rêvait-elle ? S'était-elle assoupie au pied du cerisier ?

Soudainement elle sentie à nouveau l'onde étrange sous ses doigts. Elle eu alors un vertige tel qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol.

Allongée de tout son long par terre, Momiji se posait bien des questions. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Elle rêvait ça ne pouvait être que ça. Et là elle allait se relever et retrouver ce bon vieux Tokyo derrière le cerisier. Mais ce ne fut pas l'auguste arbre que Momiji vit en ouvrant les yeux. Mais des buildings. Des buildings qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, puisqu'ils s'agissaient de ceux entourant le BST.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais au BS…Quoi ????

A la place du BST se trouvait une maison d'un style ancien assez particulier . Des croissants de lunes noirs ornaient le sommet d'une tourelle et celui de la partie centrale. Une palissage de bois entourait la propriété et deux autres croissants les piliers de l'entrée. Momiji se pinça alors.

- Aie!

Non elle ne rêvait pas. Par contre elle se sentait de plus en plus paniquée.

- Ah ? Dit alors une voix masculine.

-Hein?

Momiji se retourna et se retrouva en face d'un jeune garçon. Un lycéen au premier abord. Brun aux cheveux courts , aux yeux bleus et portant des lunettes.

- Ça va mademoiselle ? Vous êtes tombée ? Ah …je vois.

Après un court instant de réflexion il poursuivit :

- J'imagine que c'est pour elle que vous êtes là . Vous pouvez vous lever ?

- Euh…

- Tiens tiens , fit alors une voix féminine.

Momiji bondit. Elle n'avait pas entendu qui que ce soit arriver dans son dos. Elle se leva et sentit des doigts lui saisir le menton et vit tout à coup tout près de son visage celui de celle qui venait de parler.

- Mais qui nous voilà ? Susurra la femme.

Et elles restèrent comme ça pendant une éternité sembla-t-il à Momiji. La femme avait quelque chose de terriblement attirant. Son regard était plongé dans ses yeux couleur rubis et elle pouvait y voir son propre reflet piégé.

Et puis sans prévenir elle la lâcha brusquement et lança au jeune garçon:

- Watanuki peux-tu nous préparer un bon thé bien chaud et quelques uns de ces beignets dont tu as le secret ?

-Euh oui bien sûr.

- Parfait.

Momiji se sentait bizarre. La femme la prit par une épaule et sans autre forme de procès la dirigea vers la maison et l'y fit entrer. En temps normal Momiji n'aurait jamais suivi une inconnue comme ça mais en cet instant elle semblait avoir perdu toute volonté. Comme si les yeux de son hôtesse lui avait paralysé le cerveau.

- Asseyez- vous je vous en prie , lui dit-elle en lui désignant un canapé de style gothique.

Une brume lui opacifiait l'esprit. Toute la panique qu'elle avait éprouvée quelques instants auparavant semblait avoir disparu. En fait à bien y réfléchir elle se sentait relativement bien.

La femme prit alors un porte cigarette qu'elle alluma.

-Bien vous m'avez l'air secouée, dit elle de sa voix suave en rejetant quelques volutes de fumée.

Momiji sentit alors la brume disparaître de son esprit peu à peu. Elle vit plus nettement son hôtesse. C'était indiscutablement une belle femme. Ses cheveux immensément longs d'un noir d'ébène contrastaient remarquablement avec sa peau de porcelaine. La finesse de son corps et ses généreux atouts que l'échancrure de son Yukata aussi rouge que ses yeux laissait voir étaient autant d'attraits pour séduire. Un charme presque sorcier émanait d'elle.

- Je…je…qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Yuko Ichihara. Et vous êtes ici dans ma boutique.

- Une boutique ? …Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- J'ai entendu Watanuki parler à quelqu' un alors je suis sortie. Vous avez un problème à ce que je vois …

- Est-ce que je rêve ?

- Non tout ceci est bien réel.

- Alors je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi ?

- Comment je suis arrivée là. J'étais à Tokyo à l'institut de surveillance près de l'arbre de Susano-wo et puis je me suis retrouvée dans les montagnes et maintenant ici.

Qu'était -elle en train de faire ? Ele devrait demandé à cette femme si elle pouvait se servir de son téléphone afin d'appeler Kunikida mais au lieu de ça elle déballait toute son histoire…

- Dans les montagnes ?

- Oui .

- Et avez-vous quelque chose de particulier dans ses montagnes ?

-Un Aragami

-Vivant ?

-Non mort. C'est étrange maintenant que j'y repense il m'est familier.

- L'avez-vous déjà vu auparavant ?

- Euh …je ne sais pas…

- Et quoi d'autre ?

Mais qui était vraiment cette femme. Pourquoi s'intéressait elle à son histoire ? Et pourquoi Momiji lui répondait-elle ?

-il y avait un homme et une femme.

-Et eux vous les connaissiez ?

- La femme me ressemblait et l'homme …

Étrange voila que l'homme aussi lui paraissait familier maintenant.

- Quelqu'un vous prépare…

- Quoi ?

Cette phrase énigmatique finit de la sortir de sa torpeur.

- Que voulez-vous dire et pourquoi vous intéressez vous à cela ?

- Ceux qui entrent dans cette boutique sont ceux qui ont un vœu a réalisé . C'est l'inéluctabilité qui les mènent à moi. Cette boutique a été créé pour cela.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Celle qui peut vous aider…Par exemple je peux vous dire que les deux personnes que vous avez vu ainsi que l'Aragami appartiennent tout les trois à votre passé.

- A mon passé ? Mais comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

- Je suis médium…entre autre chose…Mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire Momiji-san , il y a des choses que vous devez comprendre de vous-même.

- Pourquoi ?

-Pour vous préparez…

- A quoi ?

- Ne vous en faites pas ce qui vous a envoyé ici vous ramènera d'où vous venez. Et vous guidera. Mais c'est seule qu'il vous faudra arpentez le chemin…

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Momiji avait froid , elle avait peur et se posait une montagne de questions. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer et c'est alors qu'elle sentie l'onde. Cette onde étrange qu'elle avait perçue sous sa main alors qu'elle touchait l'arbre.

- C'est l'heure, murmura Yuko. La prochaine fois vous aurez quelques réponses…

- Que…

Elle avait les paupières si lourdes tout d'un coup. Elle ferma les yeux presque malgré alors et…

- Momiji eh Momiji. Réveilles-toi bon sang tu vas attraper froid.

Elle connaissait cette voix.

- Kusanagi, murmura-t-elle, Kusanagi j'ai froid.

- C'est normal tu es par terre. Mais ouvres les yeux enfin.

Et pour la énième fois de la soirée Momiji rouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée au pied du cerisier et bel et bien à Tokyo. Kusanagi se tenait à côté d'elle.

- T'en tires une tête t'es sûre que ça va ? Attends….

Enlevant son bon vieux manteau rouge , il l'aida à se redresser et lui déposer sur les épaules.

Elle se sentait complètement groggy et épuisée.

- Momiji tu as l'air…

Il appliqua sa main sur son front et s'écria :

- Mais tu es brûlante. Ça fait combien de temps que tu m'attends par ce froid ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à l'intérieur.

- Je…je me suis assoupie ?

- On dirait oui. Bon je te ramène et …eh MOMIJI !

En essayant de se relever Momiji fut alors prise d'un brusque malaise et sombra dans l'inconscience…

A mille lieu de là dans un autre Tokyo:

- Eh ? bah où est-elle passée ?

- Elle est repartie Watanuki..

- Ah ? Je l'ai pas vu passer pourtant.

- Elle est repartie dans son monde…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle venait d'une autre dimension elle aussi ?

-Eh oui.

-Tu as pu réaliser son vœu ?

- Non pas ce soir mais elle reviendra…

- Et le thé que tu m'as fait préparer alors ?

- Bah ,j'avais envie d'un thé chaud bien sûr.

- Ah d'accord…

Et encore une fois il s'était fait avoir. Repartant vers la cuisine en maugréant il s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il l'entendit dire :

- Elles sont rares ces jeunes filles très rares. Elles ne connaissent pas elle mêmes le pouvoir dont-elles disposent.

- Quel pouvoir ? Celui de traverser les dimensions ?

- Non . C'est quelqu' un d'autre qui me l'a envoyé. Lui en personne…

- Lui ?

-Susano-wono-mikoto.

- Hein ? Le dieu de la légende ?

- Làd'où elle vient ce n'est pas qu'une légende. Cette jeune fille est l'héritière des Kushinadas. Et ce soir elle vient de commencer un pénible pèlerinage.

- Et toi ? Quel est ton rôle dans son histoire ?

Yuko ne répondit pas à la question. Elle se contenta de se servir son thé …

- Tout de même , murmura-t-elle, les choses auraient sans doute été plus simple si sa sœur avait été la véritable héritière…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une fièvre inexpliquée…

**Hôpital central de Tokyo, service de réanimation :**

_Un pèlerinage…Mais c'est seule qu'il vous faudra arpenter le chemin…Kusanagi, mais que vais-je faire de toi ?…Ils appartiennent à votre passé…Je peux vous octroyer ce pouvoir…_

Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, tant de fois, qu'elle avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre…Plus elle réfléchissait plus elle avait le sentiment de connaître la jeune femme qui lui ressemblait , ainsi que l'homme. Et cet Aragami ? L'avait-elle déjà affronté ?

Momiji entendit alors des voix :

- Pouls ?

- 95

- Tension ?

- 126/79

- Sat ?

- 100

- Fièvre ?

- Sa température est redescendue à 37,9°c , heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs…

- C'est sûr. D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour tenir, c'est ahurissant. Diurèse ?

- 500cc.

- OK

- Ah! Elle a de la visite.

- Bon on terminera le tour après alors.

Momiji n'entendit plus que des bruits de pas et un bruit de porte que l'on ferme. Des bips raisonnaient de temps en temps autour d'elle. Où était-elle ? A l'hôpital ? Et comment avait-elle atterrit là ?

D'autres voix lui parvint alors. Mais celles-là elles les connaissaient bien.

- Alors elle va quitter la réanimation ? Demanda Kunikida.

Les paroles du médecin lui avait rendu espoir. Apparemment les constantes de Momiji étaient retombées et s'étaient stabilisées. Neufs jours. Cela faisait neufs jours qu'elle gisait sur ce lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Le soir même de la petite fête en l'honneur du bébé de Koume et Yaegashi, Kusanagi avait appelé à la maison en catastrophe. Il leur avait dit que Momiji avait eu un malaise et était particulièrement fiévreuse. Il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital mais il avait dû s'enfuir car il était blessé. A leur arrivée au centre hospitalier, ils avaient appris que Momiji était admise en réanimation suite à une fièvre importante inexpliquée et à un arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Tous étaient morts d'inquiétude.

- Non je ne pense pas. Elle n'est pas encore extubée et n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, lui répondit Matsudaira.

- Matsudaira mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas Takeuchi. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'infection à quoi que ce soit. Elle n'a aucune insuffisance quelconque et pourtant sa température a atteint des sommets et elle a brusquement fait un arrêt cardio-respiratoire, mais j'ignore absolument pourquoi.

- Heureusement que Kusanagi l'a vite emmenée aux urgences.

Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Kusanagi, ce dernier gisait inconscient sur le sol de son studio, les bras et le torse gravement brûlés et fiévreux lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener à l'hôpital alors il était soigné au centre de surveillance. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas repris connaissance et plus inquiétant: il ne guérissait pas. Lui qui pourtant possédait des facultés de régénération hors du commun, ces blessures n'évoluaient pas.

- Quel mal les rongent-ils tout les deux ?

- Tous les examens pratiqués n'ont rien révélés. Tout les traitements thérapeutiques mis en œuvre ont échouées que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et brusquement tout redevient normal chez Momiji à l'exception de son état de conscience.

- A quoi penses -tu ?

- Kunikida , tu as entendu comme moi le médecin. Toi aussi Takeuchi. Vous savez comme moi que l'on ne peut pas résister à une fièvre pareille. Son état de santé leur échappe sans parler des brûlures de Kusanagi qui ne cicatrisent toujours pas. Plus le temps passe et plus je me dit que…

- Attend, regarde, la stoppa Takeuchi .

Momiji bougeait faiblement la tête

- Elle se réveille? demanda Kunikida.

Matsudaira pris alors la lampe de poche qui devait servir à l'examen des pupilles et entreprit d'examiner celles de Momiji Elle eut alors un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'œil de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent précipitamment Kunikida et Takeuchi .

- Non rien…je…j'ai sûrement mal vu.

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur Momiji, lorsque cette dernière ouvrit les yeux.

**A mille lieu de là **:

- Yuko ?

- …

- Yuko ?

- Enfin …

- Enfin quoi ?

- Il aura pris son temps…

- Qui ?

- J'attends de voir ça…

- Putain mais tu vas répondre à mes questions oui ???

- Hola Watanuki se fâche tout rouge, dit alors une petite boule de poils noirs bondissante d'un ton joyeux.

- Et oui Mokona…hum, Watanuki tu t'es encore fait remballer par une fille que tu t'énerves après moi ?

- Mais non . Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi …Oh et puis je laisse tomber… T'auras pas un seul verre d'alcool ce soir et puis c'est tout, ajouta-t-il.

- QUOI ? Hurla Yuko . Watanuki tu es MECHAAAAAANT. J'y suis pour rien si tu n'as pas de succès avec les filles, moi…

- MAIS ARRETE DE RACONTER N'IMPORTE QUOI.

Une vive lumière interrompit alors les deux compères provenant d'un miroir ancien de la taille d'un homme. Watanuki vit apparaître dans ce miroir l'image d'une femme d'âge mûr. Elle avait les cheveux châtains coiffés en chignon et portait un kimono rose traditionnelle.

- Il y avait longtemps Moe-sama…, murmura sa patronne.

- Yuko-sama. J'ai à nouveau besoin de votre aide.

Après un long silence , Yuko s'alluma une pipe et poursuivit:

- Bien. C'est à propos de votre fille n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Elle a repris connaissance aujourd'hui. Yuko-sama , je suppose que vous savez de quoi il retourne.

- Il y a …bien des choses que je sais.

-Yuko-sama je…Je souhaiterais libérer Kaede…

-…

-Est-ce pour cela qu'il est intervenu ?

- Les dieux ont bien des pouvoirs vous savez…

-Yuko-sama!

Cette femme paraissait désemparée aux yeux de Watanuki.

- Dîtes-moi Yuko-sama, je vous en prie dîtes moi…comment libérer mes filles de tout cela.

- Moe-sama, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a un prix à tout vœux que je réalise…

- Oui je n'ai pas oublié.

- Bien dans ce cas …

Prochain chapitre: Mais qui es-tu ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Kusanagi…mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?**_

****

**Tokyo, Institut de surveillance:**

Il ne comprenait pas bien en fait. Il avait un mal fou à se souvenir. Et il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et fatigué. Que lui arrivait-il ?

_Momiji_, songea-t-il, _où est Momiji _?

Quand l'avait-il vu pour la dernière fois ? Kusanagi ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Ah si! Il devait aller la chercher avant d'aller à la soirée organisée pour le bébé de Koume. Elle allait s'inquiéter. Elle s'inquiétait toujours lorsqu'il était en retard. En fait elle s'inquiétait pour presque rien quand il s'agissait de lui. Remarque il était bien pareil avec elle…

**Hôpital général :**

Moe Fujimiya était inquiète. L'état de sa fille s'était brusquement et mystérieusement amélioré, mais n'était-ce pas un peu tôt pour la sortir de l'hôpital ? Elle lui paraissait si pâle, si fragile encore. Momiji qui d'ordinaire était une jeune fille pleine de vie, semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Kunikida ,qui s'était installé au volant et Takeuchi, qui occupait le siège passager, eux aussi étaient inquiets. Momiji leur paraissait si blanche et si rêveuse…

Tous avaient vu avec joie sa sortie de réanimation. Mais après cinq jours passé en service de médecine, ils n'avaient pas le sentiment qu'elle aille si mieux que ça. Tous les examens possibles qui avaient été faits n'indiquaient rien d'anormal. Seul demeurait le teint pâle de Momiji et cette étrange apathie dans laquelle elle sombrait parfois. Les médecins avaient dit que Momiji avait bien failli perdre la vie. Elle avait du beaucoup lutter contre cette fièvre au proportion inimaginable. L'équipe soignante leur avait dit que de jours en jours la jeune fille regagnait petit à petit des forces. Mais il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de regagner toute son énergie, ce qui était normal. Mais pour sa mère et Kunikida, de même que pour tous les autres, cette Momiji là n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient connu. Et qui plus est, ils ne savaient toujours pas de quoi Momiji avait réellement souffert. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causé une fièvre pareille ?

Momiji sortait tout juste aujourd'hui et à peine avait-elle mis le pied dehors qu'elle demandait à se rendre à l'Institut, là où Kusanagi était encore soigné. Deux semaines; deux semaines, que Takeuchi et Kunikida l'avaient trouvé chez lui, inconscient et gravement brûlé. Deux semaines, qu'il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et que ses blessures n'évoluaient pas. Dire que Momiji était inquiète était un euphémisme. Elle mourrait d'inquiétude pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi Kusanagi ne guérissait-il pas ?

- Kusanagi, murmura Momiji au bord des larmes.

- Tu vas le voir, lui répondit sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle étaient montées dans la voiture, Momiji s'était blottie derechef contre sa mère et n'avait pas décroché un mot jusqu'à maintenant.

_Il faut que Matsudaira trouve_, songea Momiji, _il faut qu'elle trouve. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi_…

La scientifique était venue lui expliquer en personne l'état de Kusanagi. Lorsque Momiji appris que l'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait à l'Institut dans un état grave et que pour l'instant tous leurs efforts étaient restés vains, elle avait bien failli s'évanouir. Après une brève période catatonique, elle tenta de sortir de l'hôpital pour aller le retrouver. Mais les forces lui manquant elle s'était pitoyablement affalée dans le hall de l'établissement. Les médecins n'étaient pas très contents alors de sa petite tentative d'évasion.

Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir. Mais la seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire était l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait au pied du cerisier de Susano-wo. En fait il y avait deux rêves: celui avec les deux personnes et l'aragami mort et celui avec la femme medium. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà…

- Yuko Ichihara…murmura Momiji.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda brusquement et fébrilement Moe.

- Yuko Ichihara, c'est le nom de cette femme bizarre, répondit Momiji sans avoir remarqué la réaction de sa mère. Tu sais celle de mon rêve…

- Ah oui…

Moe Fujimiya parut alors lointaine à Takeuchi qui avait observé la scène.

- De quel rêve parles-tu Momiji ? demanda cette dernière. Elle savait que le chef était au courant mais elle, elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire.

- C'était en attendant Kusanagi sous le cerisier. Je crois que je me suis endormie. Et j'ai fait deux rêves très bizarres. Dans le premier il y avait un Aragami gigantesque et mort. Un homme venait de le tuer. Une femme qui me ressemblait l'avait rejoint et…

- Une femme qui te ressemblait ? Demanda brusquement Kunikida. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça.

- Ah oui ? Ah je croyais. Et bien oui elle était de ma taille et elle avait le même visage que le mien. Mais ses yeux étaient étrangement jaunes et ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à ceux de Kaede qu'aux miens et ils étaient très longs. Elle était très triste. L'aragami avait décimé sa famille et elle avait eu peur pour l'homme qui l'avait combattu. Cet homme lui a dit alors que si elle acceptait de l'épouser, il pourrait lui octroyer une partie du pouvoir qui lui avait permis de tuer l'aragami. J'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et puis tout à coup mon rêve bascula et je me suis retrouvée chez cette femme médium. Bizarrement je me suis mise à tout lui raconter, sans me méfier. Apparemment mon précédent rêve semblait l'intéresser. Et puis elle m'a dit des choses bizarres.

- Comme quoi ?

- Que quelqu'un m'avait envoyée dans son monde et que cette personne me préparait à quelque chose mais elle a refusé de me dire quoi. Et que je serais toute seule sur le chemin…

- Une femme bien mystérieuse dis moi, commenta Takeuchi

- Oui.

_Je me demande quel genre de vœux elle peut bien réaliser dans sa boutique_, songea Momiji.

- Dis moi ma chérie, comment était-elle cette sorcière ? Demanda alors Moe.

- Grande, svelte, de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux étrangement rouges et elle avait une incroyable sensualité. Elle avait comme une espèce de charme ensorceleur.

_Ainsi elle a rencontré Yuko-san_, se dit sa mère. _Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, qui est donc cette personne qui a envoyé ma fille chez la sorcière des dimensions ?_

- Ça elle en avait pas rêvé , dit abruptement Kunikida.

- De quoi vous parlez chef ?

- De Kaede.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Momiji.

- Hum. Ta sœur avait fait un rêve assez similaire au premier de tes deux rêves. Elle était petite fille à l'époque et elle avait été très impressionnée par la femme et trouvait l'homme très beau. Si mes souvenirs sont bons cet homme avait de longs cheveux verts.

- Oui c'est exactement ça . Kaede a fait le même rêve que moi ?

- Étrange coïncidence, dit Takeuchi.

- Si c'en est une, murmura Kunikida.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire chef ?

Mais Takeuchi n'eut pas la réponse à sa question, car ils venaient d'arriver à l'Institut.

La portière de la voiture s'était à peine ouverte que Momiji fonçait déjà vers le bureau de Matsudaira, qu'elle trouva en chemin . Kunikida qui voulait rattraper la jeune fille fut stoppé par Moé. Cette dernière voulait lui dire quelque chose…

**Du côté de Matsudaira :**

- Momiji ! Ça y'est tu es sortie ?

- Matsudaira-san, où est-il ?

Bien que contente de voir Momiji sur pied le tracas s'inscrit alors immédiatement sur le visage de la scientifique à l'évocation de Kusanagi.

- Toujours en bas. Momiji tu sais…

- Je veux le voir .

- Momiji…

- S'il vous plait Matsudaira-san …

A la vue de la jeune fille au bord des larmes, la scientifique n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser sa demande. Même si elle savait que le fait de voir Kusanagi ne ferait qu'augmenter son inquiétude…

Elle emmena donc Momiji dans les sous-sols de l'institut, là où des soins pouvaient être prodigué à Kusanagi sans craindre que qui que ce soit ne tombe des nues face à la constitution hors normes du jeune homme…

- Son état ne s'est pas amélioré n'est-ce -pas ? Demanda brusquement Momiji .

Il était difficile de répondre à cette question, car ils n'avançaient pas vraiment. Matsudaira ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante…

- En un sens si, on a réussi à le stabiliser à nouveau.

- Vraiment ? Un regain d'espoir apparu alors dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais on ne connait toujours l'agent infectieux responsable . Ses mécanismes régénérateurs se mettent bien en route mais il y a quelque chose qui freine leur progression et toutes nos recherches se sont avérées infructueuses. A court d'idées j'ai alors fait appel à Sakura.

- Sakura ?

- Oui. Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui avec Valencia. Et j'allais justement voir ce qu'elles avaient trouvé.

L'ascenseur dans lequel elles se trouvaient termina alors sa descente et Momiji entra dans une sorte de salle de contrôle. Des moniteurs indiquaient l'état des constantes vitales de Kusanagi. De grandes parois vitrées donnaient sur une grande salle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme, allongé sur un lit, inconscient, perfusé et relié à de nombreux appareillages de surveillance. Il y avait également d'autres appareils dans la pièce que Momiji n'identifiait pas. En fait cela n'avait rien à voir avec une chambre traditionnelle d'hôpital. Mais Kusanagi n'était pas un patient traditionnel.

Momiji vint immédiatement se plaquer contre les vitres. En contre bas elle vit alors l'homme qu'elle aimait et les larmes qu'elles avaient retenues quelques instants plus tôt se déversèrent sur ses joues.

- Kami-sama…, murmura-t-elle.

La scientifique se sentait de plus en plus désemparée. _Pourvu que les filles aient du neuf pour nous_, songea-t-elle.

Il était couvert de bandages et paraissait au plus mal. Elle aperçu alors Sakura et Valencia en masques, charlottes sur la tête, en blouses bleues et gants. Elle revenaient dans la petite pièce où elle se trouvait avec quelque chose en main.

- Ah elles ont terminé, dit alors Matsudaira.

Le sas qui reliait les deux pièces s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes filles qui paraissait en plein débat.

- C'est bizarre, dit Sakura, ce papier n'était pas sensé s'enflammer et celui-ci n'était pas sensé virer au vert. Il aurait du virer au jaune. Je comprend pas.

- Je ne sais pas mais ce fut instantané, j'avais à peine … Momiji! S'exclama Valencia lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière.

- Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors gênées.

- Euh…, démarra Sakura, la seule chose que je puisse affirmer, c'est qu'il y a une espèce de magie derrière tout ça. Une magie qui prend un malin plaisir à détruire sa nature d'aragami qu'il porte en lui. C'est pour ça que la chaire malade est en train de pourrir . C'est là que ses facultés de guérison sont les plus concentrées et comme il tient ça des aragamis... Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi c'est localisé au niveau des bras et du torse uniquement et puis…

Elle regarda alors un papier vert qu'elle tenait…

- Il était gravement brûlé à l'origine à ces endroits lorsque Kunikida et Takeuchi l'ont trouvé.

- Et depuis lors, pas moyen d'y guérir ?

- Non ça c'est même étendu. Sans parler de son inconscience et de sa fièvre.

- Sakura, murmura Momiji, dis moi…

Face au désespoir de cette dernière, la jeune prêtresse ne sut quoi lui répondre.

C'est Valencia qui prit la parole:

- On a pas fini Momiji. Mais je te promet qu'on mettra en œuvre tout ce qui est possible…on connaît déjà maintenant la nature de son mal. On va bien finir pas trouvé une solution.

Sakura pour sa part restait septique tandis qu'elle regardait ses sceaux de papier.

Afin d'effectuer des tests, elle s'en était servie mais deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas réagi correctement. Et puis ses sens de prêtresse l'avaient immédiatement mis en garde lorsqu'elle était sortie du sas de l'autre côté. Comme si une espèce de magie maléfique avait été à l'œuvre…Comme si quelque un s'acharnait à …

- J'y retourne, annonça-t-elle brusquement, il faut que je recommence les deux tests qui ont réagis anormalement.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Momiji, je veux le voir.

Elle se tourna alors vers Matsudaira qui lui répondit:

- D'accord mais tu enfiles ce qui se trouve dans le sas avant.

Ce qu'elle firent, elle et Sakura.

- Je te préviens annonça cette dernière, euh… comment dire…il y a une odeur spéciale qui se dégage de ses bandages .

- Ah oui…

- Mais euh, se reprit-elle, Matsudaira nous a dit que c'est normale d'accord.

Mais Momiji ne répondit pas, elle se dirigeait déjà vers Kusanagi. Il y avait en effet une odeur très particulière dans la pièce. Un puanteur presque insoutenable…

Lorsqu'elle le vit de plus près Momiji tomba en arrêt. Il avait l'air si mal. Lui si vigoureux, il paraissait si… frêle. Il transpirait abondamment mais ses lèvres étaient craquelées. Des lunettes à oxygène lui avait été posées sous les narines. Et ses bandages… ils sentaient si fort et cette étrange couleur verte… Bref Kusanagi lui paraissait si mal que la peur de le perdre devint insoutenable pour Momiji.

_Ce n'est pas possible_, songea-t-elle, _non ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas mourir, je ne le veux pas…_

Luttant vainement contre sa douleur elle entendit quelqu'un dire: _si, il doit mourir…_

- Non, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Oh Kusanagi reste avec moi…

Sakura ne put rester insensible face à la décomposition de Momiji. La peur, la douleur, elle les voyait bien chez elle. Elle songea qu'il était préférable que Momiji ne reste pas trop longtemps dans la pièce. Elle se hâta de sortir ses sceaux mais à peine avait-il prit l'air que le premier brûla et l'autre vira au vert kaki.

- _Encore_, se dit-elle. _Ce n__'__est pas normal. Bon sang il y a quelque chose qui perturbe mes_…

Mais Sakura stoppa net ses pensées. Elle venait de sentir une formidable énergie inconnue.

- Qu'est-ce que… Momiji que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Momiji ne répondait pas. Elle était étrangement voûtée et elle maintenait ses bras contre sa poitrine. Inquiète Sakura passa de l'autre côté de la table sur laquelle était Kusanagi et vit quelque chose de très étrange.

La voix de Matsudaira retentit alors dans les haut-parleurs :

- Sakura, il y a un problème ?

Mais Sakura restait interdite.

- Momiji qu'est-ce que tu …

Les jeux de Momiji ne pleuraient plus mais ils étaient passés dur vert au jaune et brillait intensément. Son regard fixé sur le jeune homme ne semblait plus lui appartenir. L'énergie qu'elle avait sentie ne cessait d'enfler. Et c'est là que la prêtresse comprit. _Par tous les dieux_, se dit Sakura, _c__'__est elle qui _…

- Matsudaira, hurla Sakura, scellez le sas vite.

- Quoi ?

- Dépêchez vous, c'est Momiji, c'est elle qui a…

Une extraordinaire lumière jaillit dans la pièce aveuglant tout le monde. Une lumière qui émanait de Momiji. Sakura parvenait à peine à la distinguer. Sa surprise atteint des sommets lorsqu'elle la vit s'élever les airs. _Quelle énergie monstrueuse_, se dit la petite blonde, _il faut que je l__'__arrête_. Mais elle n'avait sur elle que des sceaux de tests aucun de défense. Un gémissement lui fit détourner la tête: Kusanagi était en train de se réveiller. Elle le voyait qui peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Mais malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit …

Matsudaira et Valencia qui se protégeaient les yeux tant bien que mal furent alors projetées en arrière sous le coup d'une violente explosion qui fit voler les vitres en éclats…

Euh…avant toute chose…je voudrais m'excuser pour mon…honteux…retard.

GOMEN NASAI

A Lou et à ma tahitienne préférée: merci à vous deux pour vos coms, ça fait super plaisir. Sha-chan tu vas enfin pouvoir être satisfaite lol. Trouves-toi une barre de chocolat et ce sera l'extase mdr .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Régénérescence …

**Institut de surveillance, quelques heures plus tard :**

L'ampleur des dégâts était considérable. Kunikida était sidéré.

- Mais bon sang que c'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Sugishita dépêché sur les lieux. Manquant d'hommes, Kunikida avait alors fait appel à lui comme autrefois.

- L'endroit est complètement dévasté…

Et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Ne restait des vitres que les éclats éparpillés dans la salle de contrôle. Tout les scopes avaient grillés de même que tout autre machine. La lit dans lequel Kusanagi avait été soigné ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Quant aux personnes présentes sur les lieux…

- C'est Momiji qui aurait fait ça ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ? Comment ? Comment aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de bombe sur elle …C'est incompréhensible…

- Je sais Sugishita. Ce sont pourtant les seuls mots que Sakura à prononcer avant qu'on ne l'emmène au bloc opératoire.

Kunikida contempla alors les restes de la caméra de surveillance qui avait été placé dans la salle du malade.

- Yaegashi examine la bande en ce moment même, poursuivit-il. Peut être en saurons-nous d'avantage une fois qu'il aura fini.

- Et …pour les filles ? Je veux dire vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Pas encore. Takeuchi est restée à l'hôpital elle me préviendra dès qu'elle en saura plus…Décidemment, quasiment toute notre équipe est passée par l'hôpital. Ces derniers temps…Répondit-il l'air sombre.

L'état des deux américaines avait nécessité des soins urgents. Le pronostic vital de Sakura était en jeux et Valencia avait reçu de nombreux éclats de verre , comme Matsudaira, dont un lui avait apparemment crevé un œil. Matsudaira avait été retrouvée inconsciente comme tous les autres, blessée elle aussi par le verre mais son état n'était semble-t-il pas inquiétant. Elle s'était réveillée juste avant qu'on ne l'emmène à l'hôpital et avait immédiatement donné des directives pour Kusanagi. On avait à peine pu lui faire des soins qu'elle voulait reprendre le suivi du jeune homme. Kunikida du user de toute son autorité pour qu'elle se laisse soigner. Mais l'état de Kusanagi était à présent de plus en plus inquiétant puisqu'il était d'avantage blessé et toujours inconscient. On l'avait transféré dans une autre aile, dans une salle ayant à peu près le même équipement. Quant à Momiji…Elle avait tout simplement disparu… Lorsque sa mère l'apprit, elle en perdit connaissance.

- Kunikida que somme nous sensés chercher ici ? Il n'y a plus rien qui tienne debout…Et j'ai beau fouiner je ne trouve aucune trace d'explosifs

- Si l'attaque venait de quelqu'un « extérieur » cela aurait pu être concevable mais…

- Comment ça extérieur ?

- Extérieur au bureau je voulais dire. Mais ça ne tient pas la route. Sakura devait délirer, pourquoi Momiji aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Ça n'a pas de sens…

Une voix résonna alors dans la pièce:

- Kunikida ? Vous me recevez ? Kunikida ?

Ce dernier, ayant reconnu Yaegashi, prit alors son talkie-walkie :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yaegashi ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

- La bande a été considérablement abîmée, mais j'ai pu récupéré quelques images. Et à mon avis vous sevriez venir y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Entendu. Nous arrivons Sugishita et moi.

Lorsque l'ancien chef du BST arriva accompagné du jeune inspecteur, il trouva Yaegashi au prise avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Inutile de pousser la réflexion bien loin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait…

- Mais Koume puisque je te dis que je n'en sais rien. Même le chef attend des nouvelles de Takeuchi.

_- Justement ! J'ai pas arrêter d'essayer de la joindre mais je tombe tout le temps sur son répondeur! Ça m'énerve! _

- On doit éteindre son portable lorsqu'on se trouve dans un hôpital Koume.

_- J'm'en fous. Je déteste ne pas savoir. Je suis inquiète._

- Tu n'es pas la seule.

_- Et Momiji ?_

- On ne la toujours pas retrouver…Et franchement je me demande où on pourrait la retrouver…

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

- Koume… Si tu voyais ce que j'ai vu …

_- Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ?_

- Yaegashi ! Intervint Kunikida. Tu parleras à ta femme plus tard. Que voulais-tu nous montrer ?

_- Passe le moi! _Beugla cette dernière.

- Elle veut vous parler chef!

- Hum ?

Kunikida avait à peine prononcé un mot qu'il entendit de furieuses protestations fusées. Écartant l'appareil de son oreille, il s'apprêtait à lui répondre d'une voix forte lorsqu'ils entendirent tous: Bon j'arrive ! Je peux sûrement me rendre utile !

Yaegashi voulu protesté mais la tonalité fit place aux vociférations de la jeune femme.

- Bon tu t'en chargeras quand elle arrivera, lui dit Kunikida en lui rendant son portable. Alors qu'as tu trouvé ?

- Et bien comme je vous disais la bande a été abîmée mais j'ai pu plus ou moins reconstituer quelques images.

- Et ?

- Et bien voyez par vous-même.

Yaegashi lança alors la vidéo . Elle démarra sur une image de Momiji et de Kusanagi. La caméra devait être placée juste en face d'eux. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en murmurant quelque chose mais la qualité du son ne permettait pas d'entendre. Et les images étaient constamment parasitée. Ils virent Sakura sortir quelque chose derrière elle mais ils ne purent distinguer quoi. Puis soudainement ils la virent se placer en face de Momiji. Elle criait. Ils purent comprendre les noms de Momiji et Matsudaira mais pas ses autres paroles.

- Mais que dit-elle bon sang ? s'impatienta Sugishita.

- J'essaierais de bosser sur le son mais je ne vous garantis rien, répondit Yaegashi.

- Attends. Yaegashi reviens en arrière et zoom sur Momiji, intervint Kunikida.

- Ah vous avez remarqué vous aussi !

Tous virent le changement d'attitude sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle parut se recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle cessa de pleurer soudainement, et… le plus troublant… ses yeux d'ordinaire verts prirent une teinte jaune .

- Qu'est-ce que…

Soudainement une intense lumière jaillit. Une lumière qui semblait provenir de Momiji elle-même. Incrédules, ils la virent s'élever dans les airs. Puis vint l'explosion. Et enfin plus d'image.

- Voila à partir de là, y'a plus rien. Dit Yaegashi.

- Mais c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Sugishita complètement sidéré. Momiji a explosé ou quoi ?

- Grands Dieux j'espère que non !

- Cette lumière…marmonna Kunikida. On aurait dit la lumière qu'émettent les Kushinada au moment de leur mort…

- Mais cette lumière n'est destructrice que pour les aragamis. Pas pour les humains ni pour les installations. Et elle n'était pas blessée et il n'y a plus d'aragamis à part…

- Je sais Yaegashi.

Kunikida était plus que troublé. Cette lumière, la disparition de la jeune fille… pourvu que…

- Je refuse d'envisager qu'elle soit morte, fit alors Yaegashi.

**Ailleurs …:**

Mais où était-elle ? C'était étrange. Cette forêt ressemblait vaguement à celle environnant sa maison à Izumo… Que faisait-elle là ? Elle allait à l'école ? Comme d'habitude ? Sûrement…

Mais non elle n'allait pas l'école. Elle n'était plus scolarisée à Izumo. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait quitté sa région natale. Et puis elle ne portait pas l'uniforme mais un yukata. Un yukata ? Mais elle n'en portait pratiquement jamais. D'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir enfilé. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait là ni où elle allait… Elle commença à paniquer. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ? Non ce n'était pas vrai. C'était sur un chemin comme celui là qu'elle avait rencontré Kusanagi.

_Oh Kusanagi, mais où es-tu ? _songea-t-elle.

Tiens il y avait un lac! Mais qu'est-ce que ce lac faisait là ? Il n'y en avait pas pourtant sur le chemin de la forêt qu'elle connaissait… Alors ce n'était pas la forêt de ses souvenirs…

Elle se dirigea vers l'eau et regarda son reflet. Mais ce que l'eau lui renvoya ne collait pas. Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'elle s'était coupé les cheveux. Alors pourquoi ils étaient si longs ? Et où était passé sa frange ?

Elle avait beau réfléchir tout lui échappait. Elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit qu'il lui paraissait vaguement familier et pour couronner le tout son apparence physique était complètement différente de ses derniers souvenirs…

Elle avait peur, vraiment peur. Où devait-elle aller ? Que devait-elle faire ? Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait en danger elle pensa à celui qui l'avait si souvent sauvée…

- Kusanagi, murmura-t-elle en versant une larme.

Quelqu'un alors lui répondit:

- Je t'interdis d'y penser ! Hurla une voix.

Momiji sursauta. Elle avait beau regardé tout autour d'elle il n'y avait personne. Mais il s'agissait d'une femme. Se cachait-elle dans la forêt ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Décidemment tu n'es vraiment pas fine.

Momiji sursauta à nouveau. _C__'__est étrange_, songea-t-elle. _On dirait que cette voix vient du lac …_

Elle se pencha à nouveau au dessus de l'eau et recula d'un bond presque aussitôt.

_Impossible_. Son reflet…Elle aurait juré qu'il avait changé. Elle se pencha à nouveau mais debout cette fois et revit la même chose. Ses cheveux ,qui auraient dû être châtains dans son reflet, avaient pris une étrange teinte brune-bleutée. Et ses yeux ,qui aurait dû être verts et grands ouverts de surprise, étaient à présent étonnamment dorés et exprimaient la plus grande colère. On aurait dit qu'une femme de sa taille et au même visage qu'elle se tenait en face d'elle et la fusillait du regard.

- Quelle honte! C'est un monstre tu devrais le savoir et tu devrais l'éliminer! Reprit la voix avec hargne.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Tu déshonores ton sang …

- Ku…Kusanagi n'est pas un monstre! Ayant comprit Momiji voulut défendre l'homme quelle aimait.

- Tais-toi! Intima la voix. Bien sûr que si il l'est. Le sang des aragamis coulent dans ses veines comme il en a toujours été chez les membres de sa lignée. Tu dois le tuer! Tu dois mettre fin à tout cela. C'est ton rôle de Kushinada!

- Je refuse de faire du mal à Kusanagi! Hurla Momiji.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cette folle ?

- Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Et… Momiji ne poursuivis pas. Elle parlait à son reflet et en plus ce dernier lui répondait… devenait-elle cinglée ?

- Kaede aurait comprit, elle! Poursuivit la voix.

Momiji sursauta. Elle détestait qu'on la compare à sa jumelle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi intelligente qu'elle, qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien qu'elle…Mais ça lui faisait toujours mal qu'on lui fasse remarquer.

Et d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait rien à la situation et tout cela lui faisait peur. Mais qui, qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi détestait-elle Kusanagi comme cela ? Et comment faisait-elle pour savoir ce que pensait Momiji ?

La jeune fille de demanda alors si elle ne devenait pas réellement folle…

Mais soudainement, elle eut une brusque envie de dormir et le sol bascula sous ses pieds. Une onde familière lui parcourut le corps et elle ferma les yeux…

**A Lou**: ne perds pas espoir!!!! Par contre ne perds pas patience non plus !!!! Merci pour tes encouragements .


End file.
